


The dinner

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, aaron cooks, mention of Seb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “When was the last time you wore anything other than a hoodie?”“Erm... last week? For that business dinner you dragged me to?”“First, I didn't drag you.... second... come on, you act like I didn't show you a good time afterwards.” -said Robert licking his lips.Or...Aaron decides to cook a meal for celebrating Seb's engagement.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doubts and surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670209) by [Daily_Scenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios). 



“I'M HOME.” - shouted Robert as he rushed to the kitchen just to find it empty. Aaron left him a message about 2 hours before, telling him, he's gonna start cooking, otherwise, they have to cancel tonight, because there's no way he'd serve Marlon's food for Seb's fiancé. Robert was in the middle of a business deal, so he missed the information, and only got it 35 minutes ago when the contract was made. He jumped in his car, raced home, because Aaron and cooking? It's a deadly combination. Alright, he got better over the years... much better, but Robert still loved to have all the control in the kitchen. - “Aaron?” - he asked loud enough so Aaron would hear it no matter where he was in the house. The few moments of quiet started to worry Robert. He looked at the pan, expecting something... well not quite ready for human tasting, but he was surprised. He had no time to examine it properly though because Aaron's voice disturbed him.

“I'm here.” - he answered rushing down the stairs. He didn't even look at Robert he was too busy... tying his tie.

“What are you wearing?” - asked Robert laughing as he stepped closer.

“It's not a big deal.” - he shrugged, but the whole scene was a bit funny as he tried to get that tie right.

“Here, let me.” - told him Robert, as he battered his hands away. - “Why's the dressing up? Did I miss something?” - he asked curiously as he put the finishing touches to his moves.

“No, I just... I can dress up can't I?” - asked Aaron already sulking.

“Yeah... course you can.” - smiled Robert – “You never do though.... not even when I ask you so nicely.” - he smirked before he pecked his lips.

“That's not true. “- argued Aaron, although he knew Robert was right.

“When was the last time you wore anything other than a hoodie?”

“Erm... last week? For that business dinner you dragged me to?”

“First, I didn't drag you.... second... come on, you act like I didn't show you a good time afterwards.” -said Robert licking his lips.

“Stop it. They're gonna be here any minute.” - as soon as Aaron said it Robert checked his watch.

“We have 25 minutes. Come on.” - he said trying to persuade his husband. - “I'm sure Seb will appreciate the effort, but... you look too... you're too fit.”

“Stop it.” - he laughed.

“I'll even dress you up after... just.... come with me.” - he said trying to pull Aaron towards the stairs.

“Robert, no.” - he laughed shaking his head as he tried to get himself free from his grip. - “We have to get the wine out, and I have to set the table.”

“Hey, relax. It's just dinner. It's not like it's the first.” - he laughed. - “They were both here before, together and by themselves as well. It's really not that big of a deal.”

“I know... but... it's the first since he proposed.” - he sighed. He wanted tonight to be perfect Robert could see that.

“Alright then, what did you make?”- he asked turning to the oven. He knew Aaron was too focused to care about a bit of flirty banter, so Robert decided to actually help him. Tonight mattered to him, so it mattered to Robert as well.

“Erm... it's a... Bacon-Wrapped Pesto Pork Tenderloin.”

“You made that?” - asked Robert surprised as he looked at the meal. It looked really delicious. Not that Aaron can't cook but... he had limits.

“Thanks...” - he said shoving him away a bit. He bit his lip as Robert grabbed a fork to taste it. - “Well? Do I pass?” - he asked nervously.

“You.... and your cooking.” - he said slowly as he looked him up and down. - “You both pass. With flying colors.” - he winked.

“It's really that good?”

“Yeah. It's amazing. I didn't know you were a chef now.” - he said making Aaron blush. - “We've been married for what? 23 years? And I have to learn about this secret skill of yours now?” - he asked jokingly. Aaron's really come far from toast over the years. That's what marriage and 4 kids do to you.

“Shut up... I just followed the recipe... for once.”

“Wait... ain't this...”

“Yeah, the same meal we had on the last day of our honeymoon....”

“After our 3rd wedding.” – they said at the same time. It made them chuckle.

“I.. erm.. thought it would be nice.” - said Aaron still blushing a bit.

“It is nice.” - agreed Robert. - “And Seb loves Pesto.”

“Yeah I know, that's why I thought of this.”

“Sorry I didn't get home sooner.” - said Robert while he stole another bite.

“Oi, tubby, stop eating!” - he laughed – “What would I say when they get here and find no food on the table? 'Oh yeah sorry Seb, your dad couldn't wait, so no dinner tonight' yeah I don't think so.” - he said pulling the pan far away from Robert.

“You know there are other... things you can satisfy me with.” - suggested Robert.

“Come on Robert, at least wait until they leave.”

“They're not even here yet!” - he whined.

“Exactly!” - pointed out Aaron laughing. - “Seb would say you're embarrassing.”

“He'd say that no matter what I do.” - smiled Robert, before they both went quiet. - “Can you believe he actually proposed?” - he asked still surprised. It happened almost 3 weeks ago, but it was still a bit... new.

“He's grown up.” - said Aaron with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, no crying. It's a happy day.”

“I know, it's just... he won't need us anymore... and soon the others will be too old to hang out with us, they're gonna move away... go to uni or something... get married and... we'll be here... just the two of us.”

“They're always gonna need us.” - reassured him Robert. - “Even Seb.” - he smiled – “Remember when he was looking for engagement rings? Who did he call first?”

“Me.” - answered Aaron biting his lip.

“And did he or did he not text us the minute it happened?”

“He did.” - sighed Aaron.

“Would that be so horrible though?”

“What?” - asked Aaron not quite following Robert's thoughts.

“Us... alone. After the kids grow up.”

“You know that's not what I meant.” - sniffed Aaron.

“I know.” - said Robert stroking his arm. - “Come on, The twins ain't that old, and Abi is practically a baby.”

“Robert she's 9.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

“As I said, a baby.” - he told Aaron and they just both chuckled knowing it's not exactly true. - “Okay, if you won't let me undress you with the.... 15 more minutes we got before they're here... then show me what to do.”

“You mean I can boss you around?”- asked Aaron raising his eyebrows.

“You kidding? You always boss me around. One of the things I love the most about our marriage.” - laughed Robert.

“You and your compliments.” - smiled Aaron before he leaned closer for a second. - “If you behave yourself, you might get dessert.”

“I really hope this is code for sex, because...”

“I actually... went out and bought a cake.” - said Aaron looking up at Robert just in time to see him frown. - “But... yeah I meant sex.” - he smirked.

“Good.” - answered Robert – “So, can I get the wine?”

“Go ahead, then you can get the cutlery as well, I'm just gonna call me mum, checking on the kids.”

“Okay, tell them to behave. I don't want a madhouse tomorrow morning.”

“You know there's no guarantee for that.”

“Yeah, I know.” - he sighed – “I love it anyway.” - he shrugged. Aaron just let out a little laugh before he dialled because even if there were things they didn't agree on, having a crazy family wasn't one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all need softness like this.   
> this was a prompt I hope it turned out to be good.
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
